Call Me Daddy ( Translated )
by dustflakes
Summary: Sehun adalah seorang psikiater hebat dan sangat terkenal di bidangnya. Namun, tak ada yang tau jika ia mengubur dalam dalam rahasia kelamnya. Luhan hanyalah bocah malang yang menginginkan sedikit kebebasan dan hidup yang normal setelah semasa hidupnya disiksa oleh saudara kandungnya. HUNHAN!DADDYKINK. TRIGGER-WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Foreword

**CALL ME DADDY**

 **Translated by: dustflakes**

 **A story by PaoLu42090 on AFF**

 **Story link: www asianfanfics com/story/view/906636/call-me-daddy-bondage-luhan-sehun-hunhan-selu-**

 **WARNING!**

 _ **Cerita ini mengandung adegan dewasa dan materi yang sensitif, seperti pemerkosaan, pembunuhan, power-play, dan gangguan ini juga mengandung pemakaian sex-toys, infatilisme, daddy-kink, penggunaan popok, hukuman ekstrim, kekerasan di masa lalu. Tolong jangan membaca jika kalian sensitif terhadap konten-konten tersebut. Hal lain bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**_

* * *

Sehun adalah Seorang Psikiater yang sangat terkenal dalam bidangnya.

Jika seseorang memiliki semacam phobia atau butuh pertolongan akan sesuatu, Sehun adalah dokter yang tepat.

Ia sangat hebat dalam pekerjaannya, ia memiliki banyak klien dari selu ruh penjuru dunia yang datang hanya untuk didiagnosis, atau datang pada sehun untuk menyembuhkan mereka.

Tapi yang orang orang tak tahu adalah bahwa sang dokter memiliki rahasia kelam.

Ia mempunyai kondisi dimana ia membantu pasiennya sembuh dari hal itu, ia sadar akan itu, namun ia tak perduli.

Ia telah belajar untuk mengendalikannya. Ini bukan seperti ia melakukan hal-hal ekstrim, tenang saja.

Kalian Pasti penasaran akan kondidinya itu bukan?

 _Well_ , Sehun mempunyai _Daddy Kink_

Untuk kebanyakan orang ini memang bukan seperti kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan atau bahkan mungkin hal yang sepele, ini hanya sebuah prefrensi seksual.

Dan Sehun juga berpikir seperti itu,

Ia mencoba untuk menekan hasratnya itu dan hanya meminta untuk dipanggil _itu_ saat berhubungan sex dengan berbagai pasangannya.

Tapi hal ini telah mencapai batas dimana ia merasa semua itu tak cukup, Sehun membutuhkan hal yang lebih.

Dan saat ia memulai pekerjaannya pada sebuah Rumah Sakit Jiwa, Sehun menemukan _nya._

* * *

Banyak orang berkata, jika kau terlalu lama bergaul dengan orang gila, kau akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Hal ini terbukti benar dengan BANYAK psikiater, mereka membantu banyak orang dari masalahnya, tapi siapa yang akan membantu mereka? Jawabannya adalah tidak ada.

Mereka menumpuk segala ketidakwarasannya dan menekan mereka, sangat dsangat dalam.

Namun suatu hari, saat kau sudah tidak bisa menekannya lagi, saat itulah mereka meledak menjadi sebuah _mental breakdown._

Ini adalah gambaran tepat untuk Sehun saat ia bertemu dengan pasien manis dari kamar 1214.

Kegilaannya tidak bisa lagi ditekan, namun tak ada seorang pun disekitarnya yang mengetahui bahwa ia sama gilanya dengan pasien yang ia rawat.

Luhan yang malang hanya menginginkan sebuah kebebasan. Ia hanya ingin hidupnya menjadi normal kembali.

Ia tidak meminta untuk hal ini, ia tidak meminta untuk disiksa, ia tidak meminta untuk dirantai diatas loteng, ia tidak meminta untuk takut pada saudaranya sendiri.

Ia tidak gila, ini sangat tidak adil.

Ia tidak pantas berada di rumah sakit jiwa,

semua ini bukan salahnya jika ia trauma dengan _hyung_ nya.

dan semua ini tentu saja bukan salahnya jika ia menjadi takut akan setiap sentuhan dari orang lain.

Ia hanya mengetahui tentang siksaan dari orang lain seumur hidupnya,

ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau mereka akan benar benar menolong dirinya... setidaknya itu yang ia katakan pada dokter.

Lalu ia bertemu Dr. Oh, dan Luhan bisa merasakannya.

Dr. Oh benar benar bisa "membantu"nya!

Andai si bocah malang tau bahwa apa yang ia akan rasakan, mungkin lebih buruk dari apa yang selama ini ia pernah rasakan.


	2. The Seoul Home For The Criminally Insane

**CALL ME DADDY**

 **Translated by: dustflakes**

 **A story by PaoLu42090 on AFF**

 **Story link: www asianfanfics com/story/view/906636/call-me-daddy-bondage-luhan-sehun-hunhan-selu-**

 **THE SEOUL HOME FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE**

Sehun berdiri dipintu masuk tempat kerja barunya. Ini bukanlah pilihannya, ia tidak mau bekerja dengan sekelompok kriminal yang gila. Ia memang psikiater, tapi hanya untung orang biasa. ORANG BIASA.

Orang-orang biasa yang terguncang memang cukup buruk, tapi Sehun bisa mengatasinya. Namun, seorang kriminal yang terguncang tentu saja berada di level yang jauh berbeda. Tapi kembali lagi, Sehun adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik dan jika ada seseorang yang akan membatu para orang gila ini, orang tersebut sudah pasti dirinya.

Sehun menghela nafas yang dalam sambil mendorong pintu didepannya dan berjalan menuju sang sekretaris untuk memberikan data dirinya. Wanita itu telah menunggunya jadi tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk melakukan pengecekan dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Disana ia melihat ruang santai biasa dengan beberapa orang yang duduk di sofa dan menonton TV. Di sisi lain ruangan adalah unit untuk anak-anak, dimana anak-anak kriminal yang "terguncang" bermain bersama. Area itu membuat Sehun meremang saat melirik anak-anak tersebut bermain dengan mainannya dan menatapnya seakan ia adalah daging segar.

Sejauh ini, semua terlihat normal. Ini tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Lalu ia disambut oleh salah satu dokter yang mempekerjakannya ditempat ini.

"Sehun, aku senang kau ada disini. Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ujar .

"Disini rasanya cukup tenang bagiku" jawab Sehun padanya.

"Ini ada hari yang indah, terkadang disini benar-benar bisa menjadi ricuh. Mereka hanya bersikap semau mereka." Jelas dr. Kim dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Jadi jelaskan lagi padaku, apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin ku lakukan ditempat ini?" ujar Sehun untuk menjelaskan posisinya.

" _Well_ , kami memiliki banyak pasien yang tak bisa kami ajak bicara, kami tidak tau apa akar masalahnya dan kami tidak tau cara untuk membantunya. Jadi kami ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengetahuinya dan untuk mendiagnosis ulang pasien-pasien yang telah kami diagnosis untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari diagnosis kami." Ujar , Sehun hanya menggangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa mulai?" tanya Sehun.

"Sesaat lagi. Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan kantormu ada di balik pintu disana, kami akan mengantarkan pasien keruanganmu secepatnya." Ujarnya sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi. Sehun menganggunk dan mulai melangkah menuju kantor barunya.

Ia membuka pintu dan melihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat sempit, namun terlihat _okay_ untuknya. Ia memiliki sebua meja dipojok ruangan, sebuah kursi untuk pasien dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia juga memiliki lemari penyimpanan, yang ia tebak pasti sudah terisi oleh dakumen dokumen mengenai pasien yang akan ia periksa.

Ia menaruh barang barangnya diatas meja dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pasien pertamanya.

E.X.O

"TIDAK! KUMOHON! AKU TIDAK MAU! KAU MENYAKITIKU! OW! TOLONG HENTIKAN! IA AKAN MENYAKITIKU!"

Sehun mendengar teriakan seseorang dari balik pintunya. Ia berlari menuju pintu takut jika salah satu pasien tengah diperkosa. Tapi saat ia telah tengah mencapai gagang pintu, pintu tersebut terbuka dan bocah laki-laki yang berteriak itu tengah ditarik oleh dua orang pria berbadan besar.

Mereka mendudukan pemuda tersebut pada kursi pasien dan mengikat tangannya pada kursi. Pemuda tersebut gemetar hebat dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"dr. Oh, ini adalah Luhan, _file_ nya berawalan LU di dalam penyimpanan. Jika kau bisa membantu siapapun, bantulah dia." Ujar dr. Kim, Sehun merasa diliputi oleh rasa takut.

"bisakah ia melukaiku?" tanya Sehun mengingat kedua tangan pemuda tersebut diikat, dan hanya menggeleng.

"Ia lebih takut padamu daripada kau takut padanya. Ikatan tersebut hanay untuk berjaga-jaga" ia memberi tau Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan beserta dua orang pria tadi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Sehun berbalik untuk menatap Luhan. Ia sangat cantik, wajahnya bagai malaikat dan setiap sisinya sempurna. Ia terlihat sangat kecil dan polos, bagaimana bisa ia beradar ditempat seperti ini?

Lalu ia sadar, Luhan menangis dan terlihat sangat ketakutan, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan ia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan ditangannya. Setelah itu sebuah pikiran kotor melintas dipikirannya. Wajah Luhan sangat sempurna, persis seperti apa yang ia cari.

Sekarang Sehun hanya perlu mendengar ceritanya untuk melihat apakah kepribadiannya cocok dengan apa yang Sehun harapkan.

Jadi sekali lagi, ia harus menekan ketidakwarsannya dalam-dalam.

Tanpa berkata apapun pada sang pemuda itu, Sehun berjalan kearah lemari penyimpanan dan dengan cepat dapat menemukan _file_ dengan label 'LU, HAN'.

Ia membaca sekilas isi dari _file_ tersebut dan hatinya hancur, namun pikiran dan kejantanannya puas akan apa yang didapatkannya .

Luhan benar-benar sangat sempurna, namun Sehun ingin mendengar cerita itu langsung dari bibir sang pemuda. Sekarang ia tau mengapa bocah ini sangat ketakutan.

Ia berjalan kembali dan duduk dihadapan Luhan.

"Rileks, Luhan., aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku berjanji aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Sehun.

"I-itu... apa yang mereka katakan" rintih Luhan.

"Aku berbeda Luhan, aku bersumpah aku tak akan menyakitimu. Jadi sekarang tolong ceritakan padaku, mengapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sehun.

Dan dengan banyak keraguan, Luhan mulai menceritakan Kisahnya.

* * *

 **Henlo~~~ Another translated fic nih hahahaha Aku jamin yang ini pasti kelar kok. Semua udah aku Warning di chap 1 ya, jadi tolong kalau emang kalian gakuat atau gak nyaman sama cerita ini gausah dilanjut bacanya**

 **Aku bakal lanjut ke Chanpter selanjutnya kalau udah ada minimal 10 reviews lah ya ehehe gak muluk muluk kok aku mah** **Aku juga membuka Kritik dan saran dari kalian yang mungkin berpikir bahsaku kurang nyaman atau kurang pas, aku terima semua kok ^^**

 **Udah segitu aja sih cuap-cuapnya wkwkwkwk Thankyou Very Gamsa~!**


	3. Luhan's Story

**CALL ME DADDY**

 **Translated by: dustflakes**

 **A story by PaoLu42090 on AFF**

 **Story link: www asianfanfics com/story/view/906636/call-me-daddy-bondage-luhan-sehun-hunhan-selu-**

 **LUHAN'S STORY**

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Bagian cerita ini mengandung pemerkosaan, incest, dan kekerasan pada anak. Luhan pada cerita ini bukanlah seorang anak-anak. Ia pemuda dewasa berumur 22 tahun, namun ini adalah chapter flashback, sisanya akan dijelaskan pada cerita.**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s)**_

* * *

"Tolong jangan membuatku menceritakannya." Luhan merengek dari kursinya.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Tapi jika kau tidak bercerita, aku tidak bisa membantumy." Ucap Sehun saat ia duduk pada kursinya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan. Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri saja." Mohon Luhan pada lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak diperbolehkan pergi, asalkan aku mendapatkan hal yang berguna darimu." Balas Sehun dengan tegas. Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia tau tidak ada jalan lain untuk menghindar selain menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah setidaknya kau melepaskan ikatan ini? Tanganku sangat sakit. Ini mengingatkanku pada _nya, please_ " Luhan bertanya dengan air mata yang telah menumpuk, Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu mengagguk.

"Jika aku melepaskanmu, kau janji akan bercerita?" Tanya sehun. Ia bisa melihat bahwa pemuda ini bukanlah ancaman. Luhan sendikit tersentak mundur kearah sandaran kursi saat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya, saat itu Sehun tau bahwa Luhan tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Iya" Luhan menghela nafas berat. Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kursi Luhan sebelum melepas ikatan di kedua tangan pemuda tersebut. Sesaat tali terbuka, Luhan langsung meregangkan jari jarinya dan memijat pelan pergelangan tangannya.

"Selesai, aku sudah melakukan bagianku. Sekarang giliranmu." Ujar Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

E.X.O

"Aku hanyak seorang bayi. Aku hampir tidak tau apapun yang terjadi padaku. Mereka tak pernah mengasihiku, mereka semua membenciku, semua yang mereka lakukan hanya menyakiti Luhan" Luhan mulai bercerita pada pandangan orang ketiga dan Sehun hampir tak bisa menahan diri.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu, Luhan?"

"Kris menyakiti Luhan. Kris itu jahat, ia membenci Luhan. Luhan tidak pernah melakukan apapun selain mengasihinya." Luhan terisak.

"Siapa itu Kris, Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

" _Hyung_ ku. Ia menyakitiku, ia membenciku."

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

"Setiap Luhan melakukan hal buruk, ia akan membawaku ke ruangan spesialnya. Terkadang ia mengunciku didalam, dan disana sangat gelap dan aku sangat takut. Jadi aku akan menggedor pintu agar ia mengeluarkanku, dan ia akan masuk dan berteriak. Ia menyuruhku untuk diam atau ayah dan ibu akan menemukan kami. Lalu ia akan mendudukanku di kursi besarnya dan mengikat tangan dan kakiku jadi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu ia akan pergi lagi. Tapi terkadang aku akan menangis dengan sangat keras, sampai ia memasukan benda aneh dimulutku" cerita Luhan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya.

"Benda apa, Luhan? Dengan apa ia mengikatmu?" tanya Sehun

"Banyak. Dengan apapun yang bisa ia temukan. Sering kali ia menggunakan lakban untuk membuat Luhan diam atau menahan Luhan di kursi. Semua tergantung seberapa nakal Luhan. Jika Luhan membuatnya sangat marah, ia akan menggunakan kabel yang sangat menyakitkan atau tali yang membuat Luhan berdarah. Dan ia akan memasukan apapun yang bisa ia temukan kedalam mulut Luhan dengan paksa. Terkadang itu isolasi, scarf, atau terkadang bola menjijikan yang akan diikatkan di kepala Luhan, ia bahkan memasukkan pakaian dalamnya kemulut Luhan agar Luhan berhenti menangis."

"Berapa umurmu saat itu?"

"Itu terjadi selama yang Luhan bisa ingat. Suatu kali ia bahkan menunjukan Luhan foto ketika Luhan masih bayi dan ia memasang lakban pada dotnya agar aku berhenti menangis dan tak bisa melepehnya"

"Luhan, berapa umurnya saat itu? Tidak kah kau pernah mengadukannya pada orangtuamu?"

"Kris berumur sepuluh tahun saat Luhan lahir. Ia selalu sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Luhan. Kris membuat Luhan berjanji untuk tidak pernah mengadu. Ia berkata jika Luhan melakukannya, ia akan membunuh mereka dan menuduh Luhan yang melakukannya"

"Jadi apa yang orang tuamu katakan saat melihat luha dan memar ditubuhmu? Atau dimana keberadaanmu saat kau terkurung? "

"Ibu dan Ayah tidak bertanya banyak. Mereka bekerja setiap waktu dan Kris akan menjaga Luhan selama itu. Saat mereka bertanya pada Kris ia akan menjawab bahwa Luhan terjatuh atau bermain dengan benda tajam, lalu ia bilang akan menjaga Luhan dengan lebih baik. Ibu dan ayan tidak pernah tau."

"Apa lagi yang Kris lakukan padamu, Luhan?" tanya Sehun yang menebak pasti masih ada kelanjutan dibalik cerita ini.

"Ia terkadang akan melukaiku. Ia berkata kalau Luhan pantas mendapatkannya, dan berkata bahwa Luhan beruntung mempunyai saudara seperti dia. Ia berkata bahwa Luhan terlalu menjengkelkan dan cengeng, jika bersama orang lain mungkin Luhan sudah dibunuh. Kris tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan tidur dikamar. Luhan selalu dikurung diruangan spesial setiap aku tidur. Luhan terkadang merasa Kris lupa bahwa Luhan ada disana dan ia tak akan datang selama berjam-jam. Luhan pernah berada disana sepanjang hari tanpa makanan."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Tak seorang pun disekolah yang sadar?"

"Tidak, aku tidak dianggap disana. Guru-guru tidak mengenal Luhan, aku akan duduk dibelakang dan berbicara seperlunya. Tidak ada yang perduli dengan Luhan."

" _Okay_ Luhan, sepertinya aku telah mendapat gambarannya, tapi aku harus bertanya, apakah ada yang terjadi di _ruangan_ itu?" tanya Sehun dan tiba-tiba saja tangisan Luhan meledak.

"Terkadang saat Kris dan aku dirumah sendirian, ia akan memintaku untuk menyentuh _winkie_ milikku. Ia akan memintaku untuk menariknya sangat kuat. Dan ia akan memaksa tanganku kebelakan dan memasukkan jari-jariku kedalam lubang kecil milikku. Itu sangat sakit tapi Kris bilang itu akan membuatnya senang dan jika aku melakukannya dengan benar, ia akan berhenti menyakiti Luhan. Rasanya nikmat jadi Luhan akan melakukannya. Tapi ini tidak pernah berhenti dan ia terus menyakiti Luhan, dan jika Luhan sangat nakal dan memerlukan hukuman, Kris akan mengikatnya dikasur kecil diruangan itu. Ia akan mengikat Luhan dengan sangat kuat dan supaya Luhan tidak berteriak ia akan memasukkan _winkie_ nya kedalam mulutku. Ia akan membuat Luhan menjilatnya dan mendorongnya sangat dalam ke tenggorokanku sampai Luhan tidak bisa bernafas. Dan terkadang ia membuat Luhan menelan semua _susu_ yang keluar dari sana atau menghamburkannya diwajah Luham. Dan- dan... terkadang, tanpa alasan apapun, ia akan membungkam mulut Luhan dan membuka seluruh pakaian Luhan. Lalu ia akan membuka pakaiannya dan memasukkan _winkie_ nya kedalam lubang kecil Luhan di bokongnya. Luhan akan menangis dan berteriak, itu rasanya sakit sekali. Aku seperti terbakar dan terbelah. Dan ia tak akan berhenti sampai _susu_ nya itu keluar didalam Luhan. Lalu, ia akan menyentuk _winkie_ Luhan dan membuat Luhan kesakitan. Ia akan membuatnya sangat merah dan keras dan tetap menyentuhnya sampai _susu_ pun keluar. Itu mungkin terasa sangat nikmat, tetapi bokong Luhan sangat sakit sampai Luhan tidak bisa merasakan kenikmatannya." Luhan terisak keras. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mendekat kearah Luhan untuk mengelus punggungnya. Ia merasa seperti orang jahat karena merasa terangsang oleh cerita sedih Luhan. Tapi Luhan sangat sempurna, semua tentangnya persis seperti apa yang ia cari.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Ia tidak bisa menyakitimu lagi. Cukup untuk hari ini, kita bisa melanjutkan kisah ini esok hari, _okay_?" ujar Sehun. Luhan terlihat sangat tegang karena sentuhan sang dokter, sehun menyadari itu dan menghentikan usapannya.

"Terimakasih telah mendengarkan Luhan" bisiknya. Sehun mengangguk dan menuntun Luhan kearah pintu. Seorang penjaga telah menunggu diluar pintu dan akhirnya mendampingi Luhan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sehun menyeringai saat Luhan pergi. Ia telah menemukan apa yang ia mau, seseorang yang polos dan rapuh, dengan wajah seperti anak-anak yang meminta untuk dirawat. Ini mungkin akan memakan sedikit waktu, tapi Sehun tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia akan mendapatkan apa yang yang ia dambakan dan kepuasan didalamnya dengan segera.

E.X.O

Saat Luhan telah kembali ke kamarnya, ia mengambil selembar tisu dan menghapus jejak air mata palsu dari wajahnya. Ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia akan aktor yang hebat. Mereka semua terbuai dengan kisah tragisnya. Seorang bocah malang yang tidak menyadari bahwa ia diperkosa oleh _hyung_ nya.

Luhan bukanlah orang yang bodoh, tapi ia mampu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya berpikir demikian. Mereka semua idiot.

Luhan menyeringai dan duduk diatas kasurnya seperti "anak baik" dan membaca bukunya yang penuh dengan cerita dongeng. Ia sadar bahwa para penjaga memonitornya dari jendela.

* * *

 **Hai hai! Makasih banget yang udah nungguin fic ini ya! Aku niatnya mau update minggu kemarin tapi ada beberapa halangan huhuhu T.T Aku janji bakal lebih cepet update.**

 **Makasih buat kawan-kawan yang udah review, aku gak ngejar riview kok serius, Cuma mau liat aja kira kira kalian antusias atau seenggaknya suka gak sama cerita model begini :")**

 **Btw, yang minta panjangin, maaf banget aku cuma bisa ngikutin panjang dari cerita aslinya T.T.**

 **Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
